villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Belzeus
Belzeus is a member of the Warp Monarch council and the main antagonist of Chouseishin Gransazer. He is the leader of the Warp Monarch's Earth Invasion Force and the one who caused the war in the first place by tricking the members of Warp Monarch into thinking that the humans are descended from the Bosquito race. His real goal is to conquer Earth so he can gain a vital place in conquering the universe. He was portrayed by the late Takashi Taniguchi. History Belzeus first appears to revive Logia and sends him to destroy Crystal Slab in order to prevent anyone from learning the truth. He later sends Luka to (unbeknownst to her) revive the last Bosquito to motivate the Warp Monarch into attacking Earth in full fury. During the three day cease-fire between the Warp Monarch and Earth, he sends Brighton down to Earth to locate the Communicator under the guise of locating the descendant of the Bosquito. He later appears to Brighton as a hologram to check up on his progress. Brighton tells him that the Communicator (Ran) has been identified and that he will bring her to him. However, Belzeus orders him to kill her instead. Belzeus later appears to Brighton again, not pleased by the slow progress Brighton had made in his mission, and reminds how important it is that he kills the Communicator as soon as he can. Belzeus later summons Gorgion and instructs him to kill Ruby before going after Ran, reminding him that they cannot allow them to report to the Warp Monarch about their activities. Gorgion then asks Belzeus what he intends to do about Ran, but Belzeus assures him that he has already begun thinking about his next plan and tells him to focus on eliminating Ruby. After Gorgion fails his first attempt, Belzeus opts to give him one last chance, sending Cabyron down to Earth to provide cover. He then contacts the Gransazers and gloats about how they won't be able to win and save the Earth. After Gorgion succeeds in his mission, Belzeus arrives on Earth to kill Ran himself. Pisces, Velsou and Tragos all try to stop him, but he defeats them all. However, Ran's power as the Communicator finally manifest and allow her to contact the Warp Monarch's Will, revealing that the humans are not the descendants of the Bosquito and exposing Belzeus' plans to the Warp Monarch's Will. Upon hearing the truth and realizing they've been tricked, the Warp Monarch allows the Gransazers to deal with Belzeus. Belzeus attempts a last stand and orders Cabyron to destroy the Gransazers. However, the Gransazers summon DaiSazer and use it to destroy Cabyron and the Garban mothership. His plans foiled, Belzeus is captured by Logia soon after and taken to the Warp Monarch to face judgement. Navigation Category:Chouseishin Villains Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Big Bads Category:Aliens Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Military Category:Provoker Category:Cataclysm Category:Aristocrats Category:Deal Makers Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Monster Master Category:Master Orator